Lost Innocence
by Pandir
Summary: When at the party at the Trancy's estate, Lizzy is looking for Ciel and finds Alois instead. Or what if Alois had a bit fun with Lizzy just to anger Ciel? Alois/Lizzy  Warning for non-con!


**A/N:** This was a request. I do like Lizzy and I do like Alois a lot, I simply think this is something Alois would be twisted enough to do.

* * *

><p>Lizzy didn't know how she had gotten into this kind of situation.<br>One moment, she had been looking for Ciel, and then there was suddenly this boy blocking her way, and without even asking, he simply took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

"Let's dance!", he declared simply, and Lizzy, completely taking aback by his rudeness, saw no other way but to comply.  
>While they were dancing across the room, her hand tightly in the boy's grip, she kept looking for Ciel in the crowd. Where was he? Shouldn't he be looking out for her?<br>"Aren't you enjoying this little party?", the boy interrupted her thoughts. For the first time, Lizzy looked in his astonishingly blue eyes, and she saw that he was smiling brightly. Was it wrong for her to dance with him? She did feel a little uncomfortable.

"I- uhm, I was actually looking for my fiancé", she said, unsure what to do.  
>The boy laughed.<br>"You lost your fiancé? How stupid."  
>This was just mean, and Lizzy opened her mouth to protest, but the boy interrupted her: "Then we should search for him. Come!"<br>And without waiting for her to agree, he pulled her with him, away from the dancing crowd. Lizzy stumbled after him, her hand still in his tight grip.  
>"Wait! We can't just-..."<br>He grinned at her. "Can't what? That's my house, I can do whatever I want."  
>Lizzy skipped a step and almost fell over with surprise. This boy was Alois Trancy, her host?<br>Then she knew she should be polite, even if he seemed a bit mean.

"So, you know where Ciel could be?", Lizzy asked, as she followed him through the large hall.  
>"He must be gone to the restroom", Alois said lightly, leading her upstairs.<br>Lizzy stopped halfway up the stairs. "But I can't just go to the restroom with you!" Her cheeks where a bit red a the thought of how embarrassing this would be, and she couldn't believe Alois hadn't considered this.  
>He gave her a weird look, almost as if she was behaving stupidly, although Lizzy was sure she wasn't the one who was not behaving according to the ettiquette. But then he smiled sweetly, in a way that made Lizzy wonder if she'd just imagined that annoyed look on his face.<p>

"Let's wait for him upstairs."

So now Lizzy was sitting on a scarlet red couch with golden ornaments, in one of the mansion's many rooms, waiting for Ciel. The blond boy was eyeing her with a smile that made her shift in her seat, so she looked around the room instead.  
>"You like red and gold, don't you?", she asked politely, guided by her interest in colours and pretty looking furniture.<br>There was no answer, but a swift movement caught her eye and before she knew what was happening, Alois Trancy was above her, pressing her down on the soft couch. She struggled, but he had taken hold of her wrist and his legs kept her in place.  
>He smiled.<br>"Say, Lizzy, you like Ciel, don't you?"  
>The girl pouted at the teasing sound of the question, and answered vehemently: "Of course I do! He's a nice gentleman, and not a jerk like you! Let me go!"<br>Alois studied her for a moment, obviously pretending that he hadn't heard her demand.

"And what makes you think he likes you?"  
>"He cares for me", Lizzy told him, and tried to free herself.<br>"How do you know that? Has he kissed you yet?", Alois said matter-of-factly, before he bent down to her, and this time, there was a wicked smile on his lips. "Do you even have anything to offer? You're just a stupid little girl, what should he need you for?"  
>Lizzy stopped struggling and stared at him. She felt tears coming up her eyes. No one had ever talked to her like that before!<br>"You're so unbelievably mean!", she said, trying to blink away her tears. "I'm not just a little girl, and I'm not stupid, either!"  
>"Then you should know what you're there for", he said, and suddenly, there was his hand on her thigh, and his fingers pushing against her most secret place. Lizzy shrieked and pressed her legs together, although that didn't help much.<br>He pressed his hand on her mouth.

"Shut up", he told her, and then, his expression softening again. "You can't be this uptight with your fiancé, or he'll think you're a useless frigid bitch."  
>Lizzy just looked at him with wide eyes. What was he talking about? Was this about...?<p>

She swallowed hard, and felt wet tears on her cheek. She knew she had to bear Ciel's children one day. And she wanted to be ready for this task. But this-... this was wrong, it felt terrible. It wouldn't feel terrible with Ciel, would it?

Alois smirked at the doubt in her eyes.  
>"I'll show you", he whispered and Lizzy shivered when she felt his tongue lick over her ear.<br>Then he let go of her mouth, and his hands shoved her legs apart. She didn't make a sound, she just lay there and let him pull her dress up, afraid and confused. In a swift movement, he had torn down her undergarments, then his head dived between her legs, and she jerked and squeaked at the sensation.  
>"What- why- ow, you're hurting me-!", she exclaimed, her voice trembling and very high-pitched. She felt his fingers digging into the skin of her legs to keep her in place, and she felt-... was it his mouth? It couldn't be his tongue, right?<br>There was so much confusion in her mind, accompanied by this weird and inappropriate feeling in a place that even she herself never really dared to touch. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't even sure _what_ was happening to her.

Lizzy was crying now, sobbing and drawing short-winded breaths, while her body was paralyzed under this assault of unknown feelings. There was a tingling, a strange warmth rushing through her, and although she felt awful, her hips almost jerked to meet the warmth and pressure. She pressed her eyes shut. It had to be over soon. Please, let it be over...!

She couldn't take it, the weird feelings urged to be let out, but she couldn't and she didn't even know how. A squeal escaped her lips, and she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. Helplessly, she just tried not to make any embarrassing sounds and not to squirm too much beneath this weird touch, although it was impossible to lie still, when he did that- that thing- she didn't even know how to describe what she was experiencing, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant, either- but did it feel bad?  
>She whimpered when her legs started shaking and her body tensed up- she bit her lip, trying to bear whatever was coming now- but it was over.<br>He had let her go.

Lizzy opened her eyes, and stared at the boy sitting there, smirking, and she quickly sat up and pulled her dress over her knees.  
>Her legs were still shaky, and she had a very embarrassing feeling of wetness down there. Tears were streaming down her face.<br>Alois got up. "See? Now you're a big girl."

She stared at him, and the thought slowly made it in her mind. Was she now experienced? Somehow, she didn't feel like she had learned anything.  
>Lizzy slowly pulled up her undergarments and stood up, although she was still shaky on her legs.<br>Without a word, she followed Alois outside, and down the stairs. She didn't want to find Ciel anymore, she wanted to hide in a hole and never come out of it again.

But in the hallway, they heard a call and Ciel came rushing towards them.

"Lizzy!", he said, looking astonishingly worried. "Where have you been?"

He took her by the hand, a gesture that would usually have filled Lizzy with glee, but now she would have preferred to simply disappear. Ciel glared at Alois, who just smiled back.  
>"Oh, I just made sure she had a good time", he said, tauntingly.<br>Lizzy was almost surprised at how hostile the look on Ciel's face was. But he couldn't know-...  
>"Leave my fiancée alone, Trancy", he said calmly, but Alois was unimpressed.<p>

"Too late for that, Ciel, I already took a bite." He licked his lips, and Ciel's eyes widened. "She tastes awful. Maybe you should look for another girlfriend that isn't such a whore."  
>At the last words, Alois looked at her, and his smile widened.<br>"Now excuse me, I have a party to attend." With that, he turned and humming as if nothing had happened, he danced past them and towards the door where the music was still playing.

The last thing Lizzy felt was her knees giving in and Ciel's hand around hers tightening painfully.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she was at home again, and her maid was taking care of her. Maybe, maybe, she thought, she hoped and she prayed, maybe it was all only a bad dream.<br>But she still felt filthy, not only because of what she had felt, but also because she still couldn't tell for sure that she really hadn't liked it at all.


End file.
